1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a biological waste treating system accelerating the evaporation of liquids which may be retrofitted to existing waste receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biological waste treatment systems such as found in biological composting toilets are known wherein the apparatus of the waste treating system exposes the waste, which includes liquid and solid matter, to air to accelerate evaporation and decomposition. A number of patents directed to such biological treatment systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,567,414; 3,136,608; 3,624,665; 3,808,609; 4,096,592; 4,313,234 and 4,343,051. Also, in my Patent 5,342,516, a biological waste conversion system is shown wherein the evaporation of the liquid within the waste matter is accelerated by exposure of the liquid to air flow.
While existing apparatus accelerates the evaporation of liquid and decomposition of the solid waste, known biological waste treatment systems require specially constructed waste receiving vaults and containers, and the prior art apparatus is not suitable for use with existing waste receiving receptacles or vaults. As a great number of pre-existing receptacles and vaults are presently in use, it is highly desirable to utilize present technology to improve the decomposition and treatment of waste in such vaults but apparatus for doing so has not heretofore been available.